Free Time
by TobisaruJC
Summary: Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 have gone on a mission, leaving 3 and 4 to guard the treehouse while they're gone. Numbuh 4 uses his freetime to waste on video games but, Numbuh 3 has other ideas. Featuring Sixpence None The Richer's "Kiss Me"


JGOG132: Hi there, JGOG132 here with my first one-shot. I came up with this story while listening to Sixpence None The Richer's "Kiss Me"

Wally: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING! You are nawt seriously on making a one-shawt of me and Kuki based on THAT song!

JGOG132: I am, in a way,and considering I'm the author, there ain't a damn thing you can do to stop me.

Wally: (mutters) Except wait by your bedside while you sleep and suffocate you with a pillow.

JGOG132: What was that?

Wally: (fake smile) Nothing.

**Disclaimer: **JGOG132: I don't own KND or any of their characters. And I certainly don't own "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None The Richer. Enjoy the one-shot!

* * *

**Free Time**

_Wally's POV_

It was another boring and cruddy day at the tree house. Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5, had left to go on a top secret mission and left me and Kuki to "guard" the tree house. If anything, I thought I should've gone on that mission. I'd give anything to not be stuck in the tree house with _her_.

Kuki Sanban, the girl I had a crush on since I first met her when I joined the Kids Next Door. At first I though she was just another cruddy annoying happy-go-lucky girl; spending most of her free time playing stupid pretend games with those cruddy Rainbow Dorkies of hers, a lot of time skipping around the house with that care-free attitude of hers, completely unaware of the events going on, sometimes in times of important missions. She would bother me most of the time, asking me to play with her and her dolls. After every single refusal, she would always ask the same stupid question later. It was amazing that I hadn't developed a vegetable smorgish board habit in order to cope with it.

Considering that sort of description, any person would ask why I liked her at all. Well, despite her perky annoying clueless personality, there was something about Kuki that made me feel something that just felt right. Her happy-go-lucky personality would annoy me, that much was true, but also it made me feel warm inside. It's like every time I saw her smile, I would feel the sides of my mouth curl up unknowingly. She had the prettiest head of long black hair out of everyone person I've seen. Those beautiful violet eyes that sparkle anytime she was happy would make me blush a bit when they were directed at me. A voice of an angel would be heard from her words every time she would speak. Every time she would grasp me in her back breaking embrace (How the crud was she that strong?) my face would always make my heart beat faster and the blood rush to my face. It was a good feeling that I never wanted to get out of, but my ego always came first so I would always push her off me to keep up the idea that I wasn't a lovey dovey softy. The same thing whenever her sleeve covered hand would hold onto mine, it felt all my troubles, anger, sadness, any sort of negative things that clouded my thoughts just blow away like the wind. Whenever her face was close to mine, I would always get this urge to want to...kiss her. I try shaking it off but it would never seem to go away.

To me, being with Kuki seemed like being the greatest kid alive, like I could do anything. If I could give up all my Yipper cards, wrestling and boxing gear, my equipment, my allowance money and the rest just to be with her, I would. Still though, even to some people she wasn't that perfect, she did seem perfect to me. Maybe not exactly perfect, but my kind of perfect. Still though, my feelings for her would always conflict with my tough guy attitude and ego. I would always try to think between the two in my head, but the result would always be a stupid painful headache. Why did I have to keep up tough reputation to impress my friends and everyone else when the only person I really want was her? I didn't know, though anyone could tell you that I was the stupid one of the whole sector.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to concentrate on beating the 13th level of my _Ninja Combat Warrior_ game, when she came running in and hopped on the cushion next to me.

"Hi, Wally," she said. I let out a slight grunt while keeping my attention to the T.V. screen. "Watcha doing?"

"Trying to play this game uninterrupted," I said, trying to send a hint. I could tell it went right past her as she asked another question. "What level are you on?"

"13," I muttered while still keeping my eyes on the screen.

She sat their watching the game for a few minutes and then got bored after a while later. "Wanna play "Rainbow Monkey Island Adventure?"

I shook my head, frowning at the mention of those stupid dolls.

"How about "Rainbow Monkey Happy Tea Party?"

"No," I responded, getting annoyed as it was hard to concentrate on my game with her asking those stupid questions.

"How about "Rainbow Monkey Sea Ex-"

"No"

"Rainbow Mon-"

"No"

She started to get a little frustrated at every one of my quick refusals. Although, she must've been up to something since she seemed a bit quiet for a moment after my last know. Kuki then asked, "Do you want to not play with me and my Rainbow Monkeys with me?"

"No," I said quickly, though I didn't realize what the question was until after a moment later. I got a little annoyed as I realized she had tricked me and gave her a glare. She didn't notice it as she was busy laughing.

"Fooled you! Now you have to play with me and my Rainbow Monkeys!" Kuki exclaimed while still laughing as if she was expecting me to laugh about it as well, but my reaction was the exact opposite of hers. I decided to just ignore her and put my attention back to the game. My eyes went to shock as I saw the words "GAME OVER" flash on the screen. I forgot to pause the game when she tricked me and I my player must've been killed when I wasn't paying attention. Though it was technically my fault, I took my anger out on her.

"LISTEN UP VERY CLEARLY SO YOU CAN HEAR ME! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOUR RAINBOW MONKEYS! I NEVER DID AND I NEVER WILL! SO GO AWAY AS YOU GET THAT THOUGHT EMBEDDED INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" I shouted in a voice so loud that probably people passing by the tree house might've heard.

As I calmed my anger, I looked at her and noticed a hurt expression on her face and little tears leaking from her eyes which made me regret my cruddy outburst. Guilt came pouring on to me like little drops of rain. I wanted to apologize right there and then, but I couldn't muster up any words. Streams of tears were coming down Kuki's small cheeks as she made her way back to her room.

"I just wanted to take you away from your game for a while to play with me," she said. She wiped her face with her sleeve as she kept walking down the hall to her room, leaving me with an upset look on my face. I mentally kicked myself for being such a mean jerk. It was just a stupid game after all and I could've played it anytime. It wasn't going anywhere and it certainly wouldn't be hurt if I didn't play it considering it was just an inanimate object. Yet, I took it too seriously thinking it was the most important thing at the time to accomplish that I hurt my best friend's feelings in the process just because of my stupidity and short fuse.

My feet walked down the hall towards her room to apologize for yelling at her. As I was at the side of the doorway, I stopped as I noticed two sounds: Music playing from the speakers her CD player and her beautiful voice singing the words of the song:

_Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

The sound of Kuki singing that song, it made me feel content and peaceful. I wasn't a big fan of Sixpence None The Richer, but that was the one song I actually liked. Every time I would hear that song, I would have the image of me and Kuki alone. I would see me and her both blushing. We would look into each other's eyes. Hold each other's hands, fingers interlocked. I would see my face moving towards hers, and vice versa. The tension would be so great and warm like the sun. My heart would be pounding faster and faster as I got closer. At the time in my imagination when our lips would meet, it would be the best feeling in the world, like having a warm embrace wrapped around your body. I knocked onto her door. She both stopped the music and singing when she heard it. "Come in," she said.

When I entered and looked at her. The sight of her face broke my heart. She was sitting on her bed with her legs hanging off the side. Her cheeks were red and a bit puffy from the crying and wiping of tears. She looked away from me as if she didn't want me to see her like that. I felt uneasy and uncomfortable when I stood in the room, it was bit awkward. Seeing as she didn't tell me to leave, I made my way to her bed and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked, in a tone that sounded with a mix of anger and hurt, but mostly hurt. I tried to speak but no words were making their way out of my mouth. I took a deep breath and then spoke to her.

"Kuki, I'm sorry for snapping at you loike that. I never meant to do that it just came out as I was angry and annoyed at the time," I said to her. She didn't say anything, all I could hear with a few sniffles. I continued on.

"I don't know why I acted loike that. It's just, when I'm playing my video games; I focus most of my attention on it and try to block everything else out. You know I don't loike, correction: really **really **don't loike playing with your Rainbow Dor-...Monkeys. Still though...I shouldn't of snapped at you like that just because the game ended. I can play it anytime, but spending some time with you seems more important than that and…I don't want to use up my free time leaving you alone playing by yourself...when I could join you. I'm sorry, Kuki, I truly am and I hope you forgive me," I finished as I didn't take my eyes off her. I felt a bit sad that she didn't answer me. So I got off her bed and walked to exit the room. I stopped when I heard her.

"Wally, do you really mean that?" she asked when she turned her head to look at me. I walked over to her and stopped when I was in front of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Of course I do, nothing is more important to me than your enjoyment."-She started to smile when I said this-"And I wouldn't let anything come between our friendship. So, if you want me to play with you, no matter how much I hate the game that you suggest, I'll do it just so you can enjoy it...So do you forgive me?" I asked keeping my vision on her. She smiled her usual grin and wrapped me into, thankfully not of her strong near-death hugs, but a regular soft embrace. "Aww of course I do, silly," she said, back to her usual perky attitude_. Well, that was easy_. I thought. "However," I heard her say which seemed to make me cringe. _Aww crud! I always knew there was a catch._

"If you truly want to earn my full forgiveness, I need you to do something for me," she said with a smile. "What is it, Kuki? You want me to play tea party, sea adventure, Himalayan escapades, or any of the sort with your Rainbow Monkeys? What?" I asked her, fully prepared to repay her.

"Kiss me," she said. My face immediately went red and hot when I heard her say that. "Wh-what did you say?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard her right.

"_Kiss Me_by Sixpence None The Richer. I want you to sing it with me," Kuki said. I sighed in relief. _Man, that was close_. Though still a part of me felt disappointed that she didn't mean the former. Also, would I really sing a girly lovey dovey song that was written and sung by some cruddy girl singer? I was about to tell Kuki straight off that she could keep dreaming. However, considering that I did say that I would do **anything, **I guess I didn't have much choice. I reluctantly nodded to her which made her squeal with delight.

She ran over to her CD player and played back the song to the beginning while a whined a little as I was going to sing such a song. Kuki then sat back down on the bed next to me while the acoustic guitar beginning was playing. "Ready?" she asked. "Ready," I mumbled. The words than started to sing of Leigh Nash's voice and me and Kuki sang along with it:

_Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
Nightly, beside the green green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparking, so kiss me._

As we were singing, I could hear Kuki's singing voice match mine. It seemed right, like they were intertwining. Almost like Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson's when they sang their version of the Aladdin and Jasmine song in the special edition of _Aladdin_. Though to me, mine and Kuki's singing seemed better. I noticed I subconsciously held her hand and felt glad that instead of pulling away she gripped on it tightly. The song was beginning to be more enjoyable to sing:

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house,  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make fire flies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me._

_Now kiss me_

As the song was nearing the ending I turned to face Kuki. As if expecting my glance, she did the same. I looked into her beautiful violet eyes. It was impossible to look away as I got lost in them like the sea. Without thinking, I grabbed her other hand. However, she let go. I got a little confused at her reaction and thought maybe I crossed the line, until I noticed that she rolled up her sleeves to the wrist revealing her milky white hands and grasped both my hands with hers. Apparently she wanted us both to feel the softness warmth of each other's hands without her sleeve in between them. Then, as if some sort of force was pulling me or what, my face was moving closer to hers and hers was coming close as well. My heart was beating fast and my hands were sweating as our fingers interlocked just like in my imagination. Only it was real. She closed her eyes and I closed mine as we were just a few centimeters. We were just a second away from our lips having met when suddenly…

"Well, I'm guessing you two were using up your free time wisely," Numbuh One said, which me and Kuki both opened our eyes, let go of each other's hands and looked at him. He had a smirk on his face while Numbuhs Two and Five were snickering behind him. Cruddy jerks.

"Excuse me, have you ever heard of knocking?" Kuki asked, with her hands on her hips. I started to get up to chase them out of the room when I felt both of Kuki's hands on my cheeks. She then pulled me toward her and planted her lips onto mine. The softness and the warmth of her lips made the blood rush to my face. It was way better than how I imagined it. When she pulled away, she gave a glare at the three nosey onlookers. "There, ya happy? Now beat it and give us some alone time," she ordered.

"Well, looks like we better leave the two lovebirds alone-" Numbuh Two said but was interrupted by Kuki's outburst.

"THAT MEANS NOW!" she shouted at the three with fire in her eyes which they complied and ran out of the room. She went back to her calm state and looked at me with a loving smile. "Now where were we?" she asked rhetorically. I smirked as it was my turn to kiss her. As I kissed her I thought _Looks like I found something better to do with my free time._

* * *

JGOG132: Nice one-shot, don't ya think?

Kuki: Awwww it was so cute. Wally, I didn't know you had such a sweet side to you.

Wally: I don't. JGOG132 just made it up.

JGOG132: Riiiight. I may have written down the words. However, the actual feeling and description of how your felt about Kuki? That was all you.

Kuki: Awwww that so sweet, Wally. (hugs him)

Wally: I hate you, JGOG132.

JGOG132: I know you do, Wally. I know. (sniffles with tears of happiness) I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, readers and make sure to R&R. Until next time, I'll see ya.


End file.
